Nachhilfe und Herzklopfen
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - Sie hatte nur akzeptiert für ihn die Nachhilfelehrerin zu spielen, weil sein Vater ihr danach gebeten hatte. Nur deswegen. Warum bekam sie dann in seiner Anwesenheit ein solches Herzklopfen? (Gajeel & Levy Oneshot)


**Nachhilfe und Herzklopfen**

Eigentlich hatte Levy nur akzeptiert, für ihn die Nachhilfelehrerin zu spielen, weil sein Vater ihr darum gebeten hatte. Nur deswegen. Metallicana, seines Berufes her Schmied und Motor-Mechaniker, war immer sehr nett und höflich zu ihr, da konnte sie ihm diese Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Aber eigentlich auch, um Gajeel besser kennenzulernen. Jedenfalls bereute Levy es nicht. Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie eine solche Schwäche für den muskulösen, schwarzhaarigen, grossen und gepiercten Bad Boy entwickelt hatte. Es war einfach so. Gajeel war zwei Köpfe grösser als sie, wahrscheinlich sogar einen halben Kopf mehr dazu gezählt. Doch sie genoss die Zeit, die sie in der Schulbibliothek verbrachten und zusammen für die Schule paukten. Irgendwie mochte sie das viel mehr als die Zeit, die sie mit Lucy, Jet und Droy verbrachte. Lucy sprach in letzter Zeit viel zu viel über ihre Probleme mit Natsu und in Sachen Jungs im Allgemeinen, und Jet und Droy stritten sich immer wieder um Levy, wer von ihnen mit ihr ausgehen konnte und so weiter.

Leise öffnete Levy die Tür zur Bibliothek und spähte hinein. Wie üblich war sie die Erste. Pünktlich. Gajeel kam immer fünf bis zehn Minuten zu spät. Eigentlich sollte sich die kleine Blauhaarige darüber aufregen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Schliesslich gehörte dieses Zuspätkommen zu Gajeel. Schon komisch, wenn andere Personen zu spät im Unterricht oder zu einer Verabredung kommen, regte sie sich immer so furchtbar auf. Doch bei ihm nie. Schon komisch. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er nie eine doofe Ausrede suchte. Die anderen machten das immer, doch er nie.

„Na Shrimp, träumst du wieder vor dich hin?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Levy um. Ohne dass sie es gehört hatte, war er hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Erschrecken konnte er wirklich gut, ob mit Absicht oder nicht, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Verdammt nochmal, musst du mir so erschrecken?", fauchte sie ihn an. Nur aus Prinzip, nicht weil sie wirklich darüber genervt war.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so schreckhaft bist, Shrimp", lachte er mit einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen. Shrimp. So nannte er sie immer. Manchmal auch Zwerg oder Kleine. Aber immer nannte er sie Shrimp. Anfangs hatte es ihr noch genervt, doch jetzt gefiel es ihr. Es war auch nicht böse gemeint.

„Gut. Mit welchem Fach fangen wir heute an?", fragte Levy, während sie zum nächsten Bibliothekstisch ging.

„Algebra. Damit komme ich einfach nicht klar", antwortete Gajeel. Die Blauhaarige lächelte. Algebra war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer. Eigentlich waren alle Schulfächer ihre Lieblingsfächer. Es war jedoch nicht so, dass sie die Beste von allen Schülern werden wollte. Sie liebte es einfach zu lernen.

„Okay. Nimm dein Buch raus. Was genau hast du heute im Unterricht nicht verstanden?"

**xxx**

Nach einer Stunde packten die beiden wieder ihre Bücher und Hefte ein. Für diese Woche war es fertig mit der Nachhilfe, da heute Freitag war. Sie würden sich am nächsten Montag wieder treffen.

„Na dann, bis am Montag", lachte Levy und wollte gerade zur Tür rausgehen, als Gajeel sie am Arm packte. Überrascht, mit geröteten Wangen und wildem Herzklopfen starrte sie ihn an. Oh Gott, wie toll er aussah mit diesen langen schwarzen Mähne, diesen rötlichen Augen und den vielen Piercings. Sie wusste gar nicht, das Piercings so heiss sein konnten.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren Gajeels Wangen leicht gerötet. Zudem lag eine Spur Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, was sie bei ihm nicht kannte.

„Levy…", flüsterte er und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Levy war innerlich gerade euphorisch – „Er hat meinen Namen gesagt, er hat meinen Namen gesagt!" – und wartete ungeduldig auf das, was passieren würde. Just als sie den Atem des anderen auf ihren Lippen spürten, dröhnte durch den Schulflur ein: „LEVY, WO BIST DU!"

Erschrocken sprangen Gajeel und Levy auseinander. Diese brodelte innerlich. Konnten Jet und Droy sie nicht mal ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen? Es genügte ihr schon ziemlich, dass die beiden sie immer überreden wollten, nie alleine mit Gajeel zu sein.

„Bis Montag", brummte der Schwarzhaarige und schon war er aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Traurig und wütend zugleich schwang Levy ihre Schultasche um ihre Schultern, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und rauschte in den Flur. Jet und Droy kamen ihr mit tränenreichen Augen entgegen, doch sie beschloss die beiden einfach mal zu ignorieren. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr ihnen zu sagen, dass sie beide für sie nichts anderes als Freunde waren. Jet und Droy hörten ihr sowieso nie zu, wenn Levy versuchte sie auf ihre völlig doofen Verehrung anzusprechen. Wenn sie es nicht hören wollten, dann sollten sie es wenigstens spüren, so einfach war das. Levy hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Morgen schon würde sie zu Gajeel gehen und ihm endlich gestehen, was sie für ihn empfand.

**xxx**

Zögernd trat Levy am nächsten Tag in die Werkstatt von Gajeels Vater. Niemand war da, ausser Pantherlily, Gajeels kleiner Bruder. Die beiden halfen noch oft ihrem Vater in der Werkstatt am Wochenende.

„Hey, Levy! Was treibt dich dann hier her?", begrüsste sie der kleine Schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Narbe neben dem rechten Auge. Levy hatte sich nie getraut ihm zu fragen, wie er sich diese Verletzung zugezogen hatte.

„Hallo Lily. Ist dein Bruder zu Hause?"

Pantherlily antwortete nicht, sondern flitzte mit einem besserwisserischen Grinsen blitzschnell in die Wohnung hoch. Levy setzte sich abwartend auf einem Stuhl und liess ihren Blick durch die Werkstatt schweifen. Wie immer musste sie über die unglaubliche Unordnung, die hier drin herrschte, den Kopf schütteln. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Mit drei Männern unter einem Dach und keine Frau war eine Unordnung etwas Normales. Metallicana musste Gajeel und Pantherlily wohl nicht gerade oft mit dem Aufräumen nerven. Levy wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die Wohnung aussehen sollte, die Werkstatt sah ja schon schlimm genug aus. Doch die Unordnung würde wohl nicht mehr lange herrschen. Soviel sie durch Lily erfahren hatte, traf sich Metallicana mit einer Frau, die ihrerseits einen Sohn und eine niedliche Tochter hatte. Venima hiess die Frau und Levy hatte ihre beide Kinder schon getroffen, sie gingen ja auf die gleichen Schule wie sie. Cobra ging mit Kinana aus und Pantherlily schien eine gewisse Schwäche für Luna zu haben. Vielleicht würde Venima etwas Ordnung im Drei-Männer-Haushalt bringen.

„Was machst du hier, Shrimp?"

Gajeel war währenddessen mit seinem kleinen Bruder runtergekommen und sah sie nun abwartend und fragend an. Bei seinem Anblick bekam Levy kein Wort heraus. Ihre Knie wurden noch weicher als Schaumgummi und sie bekam unkontrolliertes Herzklopfen. Verdammt, wo so sollte sie nur anfangen?

„Ahem…"

Überrascht drehten sich die beiden zu Pantherlily um, der sie beide frech grinsend anstarrte.

„Ich gehe ausser Haus, Luna wollte mich sowieso noch heute treffen." An dieser Stelle wurde er etwas rot. „Also werde ich euch mal lassen. Hoffentlich stört es euch nicht, mal kurz alleine zu sein. Aber bleibt bitte vernünftig, ich will die Sauerei nachher nicht aufwischen."

Kichernd rannte er zur Tür, während beide ein tiefes Rot auf ihren Wangen erscheinen liessen.

Als sie alleine waren, schwiegen sie sich eine Weile an. Bis Levy sich endlich dazu entschloss, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Ähm… also… ich gekommen… weil… ähm…"

Toller Anfang. Jetzt stotterte sie noch vor ihrem Schwarm. Dann sollte sie halt einfach nochmal anfangen.

„Ich bin gekommen weil…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Gajeels Lippen auf ihre krachten. Zuerst war sie irgendwie versteift, doch dann gab Levy sich dem Kuss voll und ganz hin, ging auf ihre Zehenspitzen und begann ihn langsam zu erwidern. Das hatte besser funktioniert als sie dachte. Nun begann sie sogar im Kuss zu stöhnen, während Gajeel mit einer Hand über ihre Brust strich.

„Entschuldigung, stör ich gerade?", fragte ein grinsender Metallicana, der im selben Augenblick in die Werkstatt reinkam, was das frischgebackene Paar erschrocken auseinander springen liess.


End file.
